


Совпадение

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [115]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Совпадение

— Я думал, ты слабее, — заметил Кроуфорд, когда Шульдих подошел к нему и встал рядом.

Они смотрели в разные стороны: Кроуфорд — на людей, расходящихся на поиски пропавшего ребенка, а Шульдих — на магазин комиксов на другой стороне улицы.

Кроуфорд ждал, что присланный Центром телепат начнет доказывать, что он — сильнее, чем думают окружающие, что он может и не такое, что он, в конце концов, ему подойдет и Кроуфорд никогда не пожалеет, но… Шульдих? Шульдих молча стоял рядом.

— Мальчишка в магазине, в подвале.

Кроуфорд повернул голову и посмотрел на профиль телепата.

— Слышишь?

— Не слушаю, — отозвался Шульдих. — Сегодня торговый день, всё открыто, а магазин комиксов закрыт, хотя тут полно детей. И новость о похищении ребенка ещё не распространилась настолько, чтобы прекратить праздник. Странно, верно?

— Заберешь ребенка?

— Подгони машину к заднему входу.

Кроуфорд уже подумывал вмешаться и проверить, как там новичок, когда дверь распахнулась и из неё выскочил мальчишка. Пулей пролетел вперед и забился на заднее сидение. В глазах парнишки плескался ужас пополам со сделанным внушением. Можно не беспокоиться. Он никуда не денется: в голову просто не придет такая мысль.

Шульдих вышел следом, вытирая руки полотенцем. На белой ткани особенно хорошо были заметны красные разводы. Шульдих сел на переднее сидение.

— Не люблю педофилов.

Кроуфорд кивнул сам себе, завел машину и плавно тронулся с места. Кое в чем они совпали, и это обнадеживало в достаточной мере, чтобы попытаться найти общий язык со “слабым” телепатом Центра.


End file.
